homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
060516-Serios Advice
aproposProphetiae AP began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 23:50 -- AP: Can I assume you already know? GG: Yes. I. Already. Know..... GG: You. Are. On. Your. World.... You. Need. To. Complete. Your. Quest. And. Learn. From. It.... And. If. You. Do. Not. Mr. Moirai. Loses. Both. Lives.... AP: Yeah, that's pretty much it. GG: That. Would. Be. The. Short. Form. Of. It. Correct? AP: There's not much more to it. AP: Except that my planet's dying. AP: And my sprite is missing. GG: That. Seems. To. Be. Average. For. These. Quests..... The. Planet. Being. In. Dire. Need. I. Mean. AP: No, it's dying in addition to whatever the quest is. AP: Even the ticking stopped. GG: Yes. You. Did. Mention. It. Had. A. Constant. Ticking.... So. That. Does. Sound. Rather. Dire.... AP: It's just this side of unsettling. GG: Perhaps. It. Will. Be. Easier. To. Find. The. Planet'S. Inhabitants. Though.... AP: I hope. GG: Less. Distractions. And. They. Are. Likely. To. Perhaps. Panic. At. The. Knowledge. Of. Something. Wrong.... AP: They're likely to have robbed my hive. GG: That. Does. Sound. Like. Typical. Panic. Reaction.... So. That. At. Least. Tells. You. They. Live. Somewhat. Close. AP: Haven't seen their settlement yet. GG: Again. Keep. An. Ear. Out. And. Look. To. The. Horizon. For. Things. Like. Smoke. Or. Light. GG: You. Should. Figure. Things. Out. Quickly. Enough. GG: Or. Rather. You. Have. To. Figure. Things. Out. Quickly. Enough.... For. Yours. And. Mr. Moirai'S. Sake. AP: I'll have this all done no problem, it'll just be slow to start until I can find something with some quest knowledge GG: It. Might. Be. To. Your. Benefit. To. Also. Feel. Out. The. Flow. Of. Time.... GG: If. There. Is. A. Problem. On. The. Planet. It. Will. Have. To. Relate. To. Your. Aspect..... AP: Well it was chugging along smoothly and loudly last I was here. AP: I don't know that it'll relate to the flow of time itself, even with the silence and my absense I can still feel its reverberation in my chest. GG: Try. Anyway.... You. Might. Be. Surprised. By. What. You. Learn. GG: Beyond. That. I. Can. Not. Think. Of. Anything. Else. You. Can. Do. Aside. From. Picking. A. Random. Direction. And. Hoping. You. Are. Lucky. GG: In. Any. Case.... I. Have. Some. Unfortunate. News. About. Your. Letter. AP: Eh, I don't mind if she doesn't read it. AP: I understand. GG: It. Will. Definitely. Be. For. The. Best. But. Not. For. The. Reason. You. Think. She. Will. Not. Read. It.... GG: The. Witch. Has. Struck. Again. AP: ... AP: Motherfucker. GG: The. Letter. You. Gave. Me. Was. Not. Pink. And. Smelling. Of. Flowers. AP: No it wasn't. GG: I. Do. Not. Know. How. She. Did. It. But. She. Was. Able. To. Either. Replace. It. Or. Transform. It. From. Her. Location. On. Derse. GG: While. It. Was. On. My. Person.... GG: This. Is. Quite. Distressing. On. Multiple. Levels. AP: Ooooh fuck. AP: Fucking fucking fuck. GG: Either. Way. For. The. Time. Being. Miss. Aaisha. Has. Not. Read. The. Letter.... I. Believe. There. Is. Something. To. It. But. I. Can. Not. Undo. It. At. This. Time. GG: But. Considering. She. Made. It. Obvious. She. Transformed. It..... AP: So a relatively secret letter in your sylladex in the archives isn't even safe from her. GG: It. Was. Not. Secret. To. Her. For. Obvious. Reasons. Mr. Aesona. GG: Or. Does. She. Not. Still. See. Out. Of. Your. Eyes? AP: Not the point. AP: It was in 'your' sylladex when she touched it. GG: Yes.... Though. Knowing. Her. Powers.... Where. It. Was. May. Have. Been. Irrellevant.... But. The. Feelings. Put. Into. It..... GG: As. She. Could. See. The. Construction.... She. May. Have. Also. Been. Able. To. See. The. Passion. AP: Heh, at least my sincerity shouldn't be in question. AP: Our safety though... AP: Can't you cover us up or something? GG: I. Can. Destroy. Passion.... That. Is. Not. Quite. The. Same. As. Covering. It. Up. GG: Unless. You. Are. Suggesting. I. Snuff. Out. The. Flame. Of. Passion. From. Everyone. On. The. Team.... AP: Come on, there's no way that could go wrong. GG: I. Beg. To. Differ. There. Are. Plenty. Of. Reasons. Why. That. Would. Go. Wrong. AP: You'd think that you'd recognize sarcasm from being around me for so long. GG: .... AP: That'd be a terrible descision. GG: I. Agree..... AP: Potential effective, but still terrible. AP: I would recommend a bit of passion practice though. AP: Maybe any leaking feelings? AP: However Rage works. AP: Whatever can disguise passions. GG: I. Think. Anything. I. Would. Try. Would. Have. Drastic. Effects. On. The. Individuals.... GG: The. Feelings. Themselves. Afterall. Can. Not. Be. Placed. Into. The. Air. Per. Se.... AP: You need a guinea pig to test things out on. GG: I. Believe. I. Will. Proceed. To. Find. My. Own. Way. Of. Learning. My. Powers.... I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Inflict. Unknown. Things. Onto. My. Team..... GG: Especially. If. It. Turns. Out. I. Can. Not. Reverse. The. Effect.... AP: Find a willing guinea pig. AP: Use a consort or something. GG: I. Think. Imps. And. Such. Would. Be. A. Better. Target.... I. Doubt. We. Have. Seen. The. Last. Of. Them.... AP: I said or something AP: Go for it. GG: That. Was. Already. One. Path. I. Knew. AP: I'd offer myself up, if only to see if you could rid me of the Witch, but not yet. GG: Trust. Me. If. I. Thought. I. Could. I. Would. Have. All. Of. Us. Be. Rid. Of. Her.... AP: You probably can if you try. AP: Very carefully. AP: Break whatever ties she uses to reach out to us or whatever sounds Rage-y. GG: I. Already. Try. To. Do. That.... When. I. Know. One. Has. Been. Touched. AP: I guess it didn't work on my letter? AP: I really don't want to write another one. AP: Not that I have the time. GG: Not. When. I. Attempted. At. The. Archives.... I. Can. Probably. Try. To. Make. Another. Attempt. Later.... GG: Right. Now. I. Just. Want. To. Clear. My. Head. Though..... AP: What else is going on? GG: Miss. Aaisha.... Released. Me. From. My. Duties. To. Her.... To.... Not. Have. Me. Be. Torn. To. Choose. Between. Her. And. Miss. Libby. AP: Yeah, sounds like her. AP: And what are you gonna do? GG: I. Will. Respect. The. Decision.... Though. I. Do. Not. Consider. My. Relationship. With. Miss. Libby. A. Duty. In. Of. Itself. So. I. Do. Not. See. It. Changing. How. I. Act. With. Her.... And. I. Will. Not. Suddenly. Stop. Trying. To. Help. And. Protect. Aaisha.... If. Nothing. Else. This. Is. More. A. Political. Change. Than. Anything. Else.... At. Least. I. Am. Telling. Myself. This.... AP: That's about how I'd expect that to go. AP: Changing in name only. GG: It. Still. Feels. Odd. To. Think. I. Am. Not. Her. Guard.... I. Do. Not. Think. I. Ever. Reflected. On. How. Much. Pride. I. Took. In. That.... Not. To. Mention. That. Status. Allowed. Me. An. Excuse. To. Miss. Many. A. Formal. Event.... GG: Not. That. I. Have. To. Worry. About. That. Now.... AP: You're still friends, I'd hope. And you're still a guardsman. GG: Yes. She. Is. Still. My. Friend.... And. I. Will. Continue. To. Protect. My. Friends.... GG: A. Slight. Loss. Of. Identity. But. No. Change. In. Purpose..... AP: Fundamentally the same, minus your rank. GG: Yes. AP: I wouldn't advise attributing your identity to status. We have free will, we're not born to a mold. AP: You're still Serios Calier. GG: Yes. That. I. Am. Still. Am.... AP: There's your identity. AP: That shit aside. AP: Any other updates I should know about? AP: How'd the meeting go? GG: Well. I. Was. Not. A. Part. Of. The. Official. Meeting.... The. Portion. Before. It. Though. Was.... Annoying.... AP: What happened? AP: And what can be said of the official meeting? AP: Couldn't have only been about me, right? GG: Again. I. Do. Not. Know. For. The. Official. Meeting.... I. Was. Not. Part. Of. It.... If. There. Was. More. To. It. Nothing. Has. Been. Shared. Yet.... GG: Only. Miss. Libby. Miss. Aaisha. Mr. Moirai. And. Miss. Meira. Know. The. Full. Events. Of. The. Official. Meeting. GG: But. As. For. The. Portion. Before.... Miss. Libby. Apparently. Broadcasted. Us. Out. To. Other. Sessions. And. Had. Them..... Ask. Questions. Of. Miss. Aaisha.... GG: They. Were. Not. Exactly. Kind. Questions.... AP: Oh? Like what? GG: About. Her. Status. In. The. Troll. Castes.... Insinuating. Nasty. Things. About. Her.... Asking. Why. She. Does. Not. Show. More. Deference. To. Miss. Libby.... GG: I. Do. Love. Miss. Libby. But. It. Seems. She. Was. Using. The. Meeting. As. To. Establish. Dominance. Over. Miss. Aaisha.... AP: Did you expect anything less? GG: I. Would. Hope. She. Would. Not. Feel. So. Insecure. As. To. Do. So.... GG: If. Their. Positions. Were. Reversed. Miss. Aaisha. Would. Not. Have. Done. That. To. Her. AP: Hope. AP: Help her to not feel so insecure if that's really the cause. GG: That. Is. The. Only. Reason. I. See. To. Do. Something. Like. That.... It. Is. Not. Like. Miss. Aaisha. Holds. A. Great. Deal. Of. Pride. In. Herself. At. The. Best. Of. Times.... GG: But. Yes. I. Will. Have. To. See. About. That.... GG: In. Any. Case. You. Should. Perhaps. Start. Focusing. On. Your. Task.... AP: I have been. AP: And I admit, I'm kind of interested in what Aaisha's responses were. GG: They. Were. Noble. And. Level. Headed.... Far. Better. Than. If. Those. Questions. Were. Asked. Of. Me.... AP: What did they ask? GG: I. Already. Gave. You. The. General. Idea. GG: And. I. Am. Certainly. Not. Going. To. Go. Through. Each. One. AP: Shame. GG: Hardly. GG: In. Any. Case. I. Do. Not. Think. There. Is. Much. Else. To. Discuss. GG: If. Anything. Comes. Up. Do. Not. Hesitate. To. Ask. Someone. For. Advice..... AP: Yeah, later Serios. GG: Good. Luck. Mr. Aesona. -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling aproposProphetiae AP at 01:40 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Serios